smokelyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:KrwawaFuria/Przysięga: Serce jak lód
Pierwsze co chcę zaznaczyć: - Przepraszam za: Powtórzenia, błędy. - Jeśli ktoś chcę może zgłosić swoją postać, oto co musicie o niej napisać Imię: Wiek: Rasę: Pracę: (Jak nie ma to nietrzeba) Czy jest: Neutralny, dobry czy zły Zwierzę: (Jak nie ma to nietrzeba) - Pogrubiona trzcionka to przyśpieszenie czasu (Jak chcę pisać coś bardziej ważnego) Albo perspektywę Postacie użytkowników Pola1301: Imię: Deri. Wiek:16 lat Rasa: Kotołak Zawód: Obecnie zajmuję się hazardem i handlem bronią Jest raczej dobra no chyba że ktoś ma u niej długi. Zwierzak: tygrys szablozebny Ilit015: Imię: Lokzii Wiek: 17 lat Rasa: Zmiennokształtna (zmienia sie w ptaka), anioł Broń: Łuk (pojawiający się z nikąd, z takowymi strzałami), oraz dwoma sztyletami, jeden ze srebra. Wygląd (cicho, musiałam dać): Ptak: Jest niewielkium, drapieżnym ptakiem o czarnym łepku, fioletowych skrydłach i turkusowym tułowiu (stąd strój pod postacia człowieka). Ma szaro-niebieskie oczy, jest bardzo zwinna i szybka. Praca: Przez skrzydła, tak nie za bardzo może pokazywać się ludziom, lecz przenosi wiadomości dla innych "fantastycznych" istot. W sumie to jest dobra, lecz bardzo nieufna, zawsze musi wiedzieć jak gdzie i po co. Kiedy przenosi wiadomość, musi wiedzieć co w niej jest, chyba że jest to wiadomość, jakiegoś jej przyjaciela lub przyjaciółki. Zwierzak: Wilczyca o imieniu Viingaal (w skrócie Viinga, czasem jest nazywana wilgą). Ona i Lokzii z niewiadomych powodów mogą prowadzić ze sobą rozmowy mentalne. Szeptozgonek: Imię: Talion Wiek: 42 Rasa: Człowiek Praca: Assassyn (płatny zabójca) Broń (tak, muszę to pisać): Dwa ukryte ostrza, krótki miecz, noże do rzucania i łuk Strona: Zależy kto mu zapłaci (neutralny) Zwierzę: Orzeł bielik. Strój (tak, to też musiałem): http://static2.intelimedia.pl/sub/Asasyn-w-bieli-_bw34864.jpg Anioł Nadziei Imię: Angelika Blackcrow Wiek: W chwili śmierci miała 15 lat, a było to w XIX wieku. Od tamtej pory podróżuje w czasie, lecz nie może przebvywać w latach, w których żyła. Rasa: Dusza, która powróciła do świata żywych i została w nim uwięziona. Praca: Zabójczyni i informatorka Jest: Neutralna I coś od siebie: Broń: Magiczne sejmitary (podłużne, zakrzywione i wąskie ostrza, które żarzą się fioletem), łuk (coś jakdaedryczny łuk ze Skyrima i wszelki ogień. Wygląd (Jak myss to ja też!): Jest wysoka, ma ciemnobrązowe włosy z pomarańczowym ombre sięgające łopatek. Ma lawendowe oczy, a jej skóra jest tak blada, że wydaje się być biała. Jej bladość podkreśla czarny strój, który nosi zawsze. Zazwyczaj nosi jeansowe, czarne spodnie, kozaki sięgające połowy łydki, koszulkę na ramiączka i płaszcz z kapturm sięgający niemalże ziemi. Nosi też chustę zakrywającą usta wraz z prawie całymi policzkami. Na jej szyi zawsze wisi medalion zrobiony z ametystu, który otacza smok i kryk zrobione z czarnej stali. Jest to pamiątka rodu Blackcrow, i było ich trzy; jeden tkwi w morzu, jeden zaginął, najprawdopodobniej sprzedany, a jeden został w posiadaniu jej prawowitej właścicielki. To właśnie zaginione medaliony nie pozwalają jej wrócić do zaświatów. Cornoctis: Imię: Cori Hunter (jednak woli by mówić do niej Cień Wiatru) Wiek: 17 lat Rasę: smoko-wilko-człowiek (najbardziej lubi przebywać pod postacią smoka) Pracę: Łowczyni (zmienia się w wilka lub smoka i poluje na mniejsze zwierzęta, później zmienia się w człowieka i sprzedaje w najbliższym mieście) Czy jest: Neutralna Zwierzę: gepard o imieniu Samt, oraz feniks o imieniu Sa Lodowa Smoczyca: Imię: Karigan G'ladheon, ale obcym przedstawia się jako Hope. Znana jest jako Kari, Hope oraz Nova. Wiek: W ludzkiej wersji - 14 lat, w "końskie" - 2 lata (tzw. młoda klacz) Rasę: Pegaz (Pół - pegaz, pół - człowiek) Pracę: - Czy jest: Dobra (Popiera to co słuszne) Zwierzę: - Wygląd: (Ciii ...!) Jako dziewczyna ma długie, kruczoczarne włosy, jednak niektórzy twierdzą, że są one ciemnogranatowe. Granatowe oczy z perłowymi przebłyskami oraz pióra i perełki we włosach. Ma raczej bladą cerę i jest średniego wzrostu. Jako pegaz ma karą sierść oraz gwiazdkę na czole. Do tego pióra i perły w grzywie i ogonie. Ma piękne skrzydła pokryte piórami. Broń: (Ciii ...!) Nova zwykle strzela z łuku, i ma bardzo celne oko. Ma także kilka ukrytych sztyletów (noży). Broń taka jak sejmitar czy miecz nie jest jej obca. Prolog: Początek przygody Beztroska mała wioska na wyspie zwanej Coelum. Na tej wyspie kobieta o imieniu Alex urodziła małą córkę którą nazwała Cassandra. Niestety córeczką nie mogła się nacieszyć długo ponieważ łowcy stworzeń. Chcieli ją zabrać bo ta i jej matka wywodziły się z rasy już wymarłej. Zebrali jej córkę a Alex... Nie wiadomo co z nią zrobili ale jedno jest pewne, na pewno żyje. Ukrywa się gdzieś w lasach czy wioskach, a mała Cassandra rośnie i ma się dobrze. Jakieś parę lat potem... Cassandra wyrosła na atrakcyjną, młodą dziewczynę ale z pewną wadą. Była ślepa ale widziała przez zmysły. Na oczy zakładała bandaż, budząc się usłyszała głos jednego z łowców. - Co za głupie gryfy! - Prychnął jeden z nich. Dziewczyna lekko uchyliła drzwi i patrzyła jak łowcy ciągnelii biedne gryfy do klatek. Cassandra popatrzyła smutno na stworzenia. Zamknęła drzwi i poszła spać przez co zaspała cały dzień. Noc była spokojna a strażnicy nawet spali. Dziewczę niewiele myśląc wymknęła się i zakradła do wielkiej klatki. Siłą ścisnęła kłódkę która się rozleciała, uwalniając stworzenia spostrzegła dziewczynę, wyglądającą na kotołaka. Cassandra powoli wyciągnęła dziewczynę z klatki. Niestety dziewczęta obudziły strażników którzy wszczęli alarm. Jeden z opiekunów pokładu zachaczył o pochodnię. Owy przedmiot upadł i podłoga statku zaczęła się palić. Kotołaczka się ocknęła, spostrzegła strażnika który biegł do niej z zamiarem zabicia, kotołaczka się nie dała i rzuciła się na strażnika. Cassandra zaczęła ochraniać stworzenie. Nim się obejrzały płomień zajął pół statku i nadal się rozprzestrzeniał. W końcu Cassandra złapała dziewczynę za rękę i za pomocą swoich skrzydeł wzniosły się ku górze. Po kilku godzinach latania wylądowały na wyspie. Cassandra póściła dziewczynę na ląd a sama wylądowała na przysłowiowe "łapy". - Hej! Jak ci na imię " bohaterko?" bo ja jestem Deri -Spytała się kotołaczka. - Cassandra - Odpowiedziała wstając. Deri wstała i zaczęła wspinać się na drzewo. Dziewczyna krzyknęła. - Jesteśmy u mnie! - Krzyknęła podziwiając wioskę. Deri zlazła z drzewa i zaczęła biegnąć ku wiosce. Lecz zatrzymała się po chwili patrząc na Cassandrę. W końcu przełamała się i podeszła do niej. - Po za tym dziękuje za ocalenie życia... - Powiedziała i w końcu odeszła, pół-demonica od razu poszła szukać przygód. Perspektywa Deri Fajnie było poznać kogoś nowego. Gdy wracałam do wioski poczułam że coś mnie chwyta za nogę. Gwałtownym ruchem obróciłam się. Był to mój zwierzak, tygrys szablozębny, wstałam i z zdenerowanym wzrokiem popatrzyłam na zwierzę. - Wiesz że nie wolno opuszczać ci wioski? Łowcy zabili wszystkie okazy oprócz ciebie! - Krzyknęłam a zwierzak uciekł do wioski. Popatrzyłam się jeszcze na niebo. Piękne z milionem gwiazd, ale wróciłam do domu gdzie mój pupilek spał. Już chciałam coś zjeść gdy coś mignęło mi przed oczami. Nerwowo zaczęłam się kręcić, uświadomiłam sobie w końcu kto postanowił mnie odwiedzić o 02:00. Była to moja przyjaciółka Lokzii. - Coś ciekawego u króla? - Zapytałam wrednie. Lokzii dała mi z liścia. Jej wzrok przeszywał mnie na wylot. Wtedy podrapałam się po gustownych moich włosach. - Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć musisz uciekać wraz z tym swoim zwierzęciem, które mnie o mało co nie zjadło! - Powiedziała rozgniewana. Rozdział 1: Hej! Kto mnie związał? Perspekrywa Lokzii ' I oto tak Deri obudziła swoje zwierzę. A ja zaczęłam ją pakować i w pewnej chwili dostrzegłam... Że u sąsiada pali się mieszkanie. Szybko wybiegłam na zewnątrz. Cała wioska stanęła w ogniu i oczywiście rycerze króla Edena musieli przybyć na smokach, wszystko spalili za pomocą pochodnii. Szybko wzięłam Deri za rękę, drugą złapałam bagaż. I uciekłyśmy tylnim wejściem a tygrys za nami biegł. Uciekaliśmy przez cztery godziny, wydostaliśmy się z wioski i przedzieraliśmy się przez las, wtedy zmęczenie wzięło górę i postanowiłyśmy odpocząć. Co było okropną decyzją ponieważ gdy już usiadłyśmy i odwróciłyśmy głowę w stronę lasu. On cały płonął przez co ja i Deri wstanęłyśmy i chciałyśmy uciekać dalej. Ale upadłam i słyszałam krzyki Deri oraz rycerzy. W końcu zemdlałam, otworzyłam oczy w strasznym i całkowicie pozbawionym światła. Pomieszczeniu, zaczęłam ruszać rękami i skrzydłami. Jak się spodziewałam były związane. Nagle ciemne pomieszczenie nabrało trochę światła. Strażnik z pochodnią, nareszcie się rozejrzałam i zobaczyłam. Jeszcze nieprzytomną Deri oraz jej tygrysa... Potem strażnik mnie zaciągnął do pomieszczenia. Jasne, z dwoma krzesłami i stołem, nawet jedzenie i woda się na stole znalazły. Strażnik powiedział bym usiadła. Z niechęcią usiadłam i obserwowałam strażnika i drzwi. Oczywiście drzwi się otworzyły i ujrzałam króla Edena. Młody mężczyzna ubrany jaj typowy, arogancki król. Jego czarne jak smoła włosy i jasno-żółte oczy przykuły moją uwagę. W końcu Król Eden przemówił. - Może coś powiesz? Ciekawego? - Spytał. Nie odpowiadałam, jeden z strażników wziął pochodnię i podszedł do mnie, przybliżył obiekt do mojej ręki, po czym odsunął. Król czekał na odpowiedź ale nagłe krzyki załogi statku wyrwały króla. - Królu! - Krzyknął jakiś strażnik. - Tak? - - Ten cały koń uwolnił się i sieje nam spustoszenie! - Zaczęłam się zastanawiać. Jaki koń? Gdy tamci wybiegli starałam się jakoś uwolnić z łańcuchów. W końcu się udało, łańcuchy się poluzowały więc mogłam uciec. Ale zamiast uciekać zaczęłam szukać celi Deri. W końcu znalazłam celę i akurat była otwarta. Rozdział 2: Nie będę tęsknić za tobą... Ale za nią już tak '''Perspektywa Lokzii ' Miałam wchodzić gdy coś złapało mnie za rękę. Była to jakaś dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych włosach. Zaczęła mnie ciągnąć do szalup. - Ej! Puszczaj! - Krzyknęłam. Ta mnie nie posłuchała i ciągnęła mnie dalej. - Chcesz zginąć? - Spytała mnie, zmieniłam się w ptaka przez co, dziewczyna zaczęła się patrzeć, wróciłam tam gdzie była Deri. Zmieniłam się w człowieka... Wbiegłam do Deri ale nigdzie jej nie było. Tak samo nie było jej zwierzaka. Strach mnie sparaliżował. Bałam się że coś jej się stało, w pewnej chwili zamykając oczy usłyszałam krzyk, nagle poczułam że jestem w szalupie więc, szybko otworzyłam oczy. Zobaczyłam że ja i tamta dziewczyna jesteśmy daleko od statku. Wtedy kilka łez poleciało mi z oczu. Szalupą dopłynęłyśmy do jakiejś wyspy. Duża ale z małą wioską z portem. Gdy już przybiłyśmy do brzegu powitali nas mieszkańcy. - Jak się zwiesz? - Zapytała mnie dziewczyna z którą tu przybyłam. - Lokzii - Odpowiedziałam dość niepewnie. - A ty? - - Hope - powiedziała dziewczyna z lodowatym spojrzeniem. Rozdział 3: Prawda na temat Królestwa 'Perspektywa Deri ' Obudziłam się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Łóżko wygodne było biurko. Od razu wstałam i zaczęłam się rozglądać. Nie było Lokzii przez co zaczęłam się denerwować. Do pokoju wszedł Assasyn? - Nie no mam zwidy - powiedziałam do siebie cicho. Mężczyzna poprawił kaptur, ja siedziałam i obserwowałam co on zrobi, ten postawił mi na biurku miskę zupy i butelkę z wodą, wtedy pan w bieli przemówił. - Nareszcie się wybudziłaś - - Przepraszam że się spytam ale gdzie moja przyjaciółka? - Spytałam. Musiałam wiedzieć co się stało z Lokzii. Jeżeli jej coś się stało... - Jest w dobrych rękach - Nagle do pokoju wszedła kobieta. Na oczach miała bandaż i ubrna była w zbroję... Dziwną ale nie czepiam się gustów. Miała skrzydła, demona? Już się domyśliłam kim ona jest, ale siedziałam cicho by jeszcze obserwować ich, w końcu assasyn przemówił, - Talion - Podał mi dłoń, nie chętnie ją uścisnęłam. - Deri - Tyle wypowiedziałam. W końcu coś pani Cassandra coś odpowiedziała. - Pewnie spotkałaś już Króla? - Spytała mnie z ironią w głosie. Zrobiłam złą minę. Czekałam aż dalej coś powie ale odezwał się assasyn. - Widzisz Deri, to nie król rządzi tym wszystkim tylko - Rozdział 4: Bunt przeciw imperatorowi '''Perspektywa Angeliki Byłam już blisko wejścia do miasta. Strażnicy nawet mnie niewidzieli. Szybko przeniknęłam przez bramę i szybkim ruchem udałam się w opuszczoną część miasta. Mała część dla buntowników którzy sprzeciwili się królu i... Imperatorowi, jest ojcem Edena ale on mi zlecił zabicie jego syna, ale muszę przy szykować na niego zasadzkę, ale potem zabije imperatora. Nie będę działać ani po złej stronie jak i dobrej. Gdy dotarłam do tej części miasta przywitała mnie stara twarz. Cori we własnej osobie bądź jak ona woli "Cień Wiatru". - Witaj, wiesz kiedy przybędzie Król Eden? - - Za dwia dni i pięć godzin - Odpowiedziała. Cóż poszłam dalej gdzie był stary kamienny dom. Weszłam do niego gdzie skierowałam się na górę. Talion polerował miecze, szłam dalej do swojego pokoju, gdy już byłam w swoim pokoju ogarnąl mnie, dziwny chłód... Po dwóch dniach przyszedł upragniony czas. 'Perspektywa Taliona ' Cassandra i Deri odciągnęły uwagę strażników. Ja natomiast miałem zająć się królem i imperatorem. Nic prostrzego, jak myślałem kiedy plan się dobrze układał, już czekałem w kryjówce gdy coś mnie złapało za ramię, coś miał na sobie... Jakby zbroje. Szybko odwróciłem się powalając postać, niespodzianka, templariusz, z łatością go pokonałem (Mocna wprawa). Stałem dumnie ale potem znów zacząłem obserwować. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania